Talk:The Time Trap (episode)
Background add? Could it be added to the background information that is very similar to this episode? Tough Little Ship 15:02, 6 Jul 2005 (UTC) Starships There's plenty of odd ships in this episode, that we see through the viewscreen, in much the same way as in . How could we add these to the site? For example: http://www.startrekanimated.com/tas_tt_05.jpg http://www.startrekanimated.com/tas_tt_03.jpg http://www.startrekanimated.com/tas_tt_02.jpg Zsingaya ''Talk'' 20:23, 15 Oct 2005 (UTC) :*Unnamed starships (<-- all "unknown affiliation vessels" would go here) :**Unnamed Earth starships :**Unnamed Federation starships :**Unnamed Klingon starships :**Unnamed Romulan starships : :) Captain Mike K. Barteltalk ::Hi! Nothing's been done in the last two years as far as I can tell, so perhaps I can help. I've taken screencaps direct from the DVD of (I think) all the ships seen. I can crop and organize them into individual images, the best available for each, but I'll need some help identifying them, since the only one I can even assign a race is the Bonaventure. Perhaps they could all be dumped in an single article, like this one. The title starship graveyard is suggested within this article, but as far as I know there is no distinction between Elysia and the graveyard itself - since there is apparently no planet within the "void," I assume the council itself met on one of the graveyard's ships. I suppose the fact that time passes very slowly is what makes the struggle for survival seen in "the void" unnecessary here. -AndromedaRoach 08:42, 17 July 2007 (UTC) ::As usual, it turns out this has already been done, here. I am editing this article to accommodate. -AndromedaRoach 08:48, 17 July 2007 (UTC) Omicron Cygni Omicron Cygni is in the references here, but i can't find any type of script or transcript of the episode. Anyone have any idea how "omicron cygni" is referenced? -- Captain M.K.B. 15:47, 21 June 2006 (UTC) :I watched the episode and I didn't hear it mentioned. --Bp 16:26, 21 June 2006 (UTC) ::So... what's inaccurate? Or is it the Omicron Cygni reference? Bp? -- Sulfur 00:01, 28 November 2006 (UTC) :The ending is incorrect. "The Enterprise and Klingon crew celebrate their impending escape but when a Klingon slips away to plant the explosive, Kirk stops her and diffuses the bomb." That's not what happend. --Bp 01:00, 28 November 2006 (UTC) Stardates in other language versions The Spanish, Italian, French and German DVD soundtracks all give the opening stardate as 5264.2 unless my ears are mistaken. They can't all have been signing off the same hymn sheet by pure chance, so shouldn’t this replace 5267.2?--Archer4real (talk) 10:37, May 10, 2013 (UTC) :The question is what is the stardate in English- if it is as listed, then that's what we use. Differing stardates in other language versions can be noted as Background information. 31dot (talk) 11:34, May 10, 2013 (UTC) My thinking was, other language translations have to be based upon something in English, therefore as all the above were quoting the same date then it seemed to follow, to me, that 5264.2 was the original and 52.2 was an error--Archer4real (talk) 14:44, May 10, 2013 (UTC) ::Typically, the translations are based on scripts. So, the original script may have been one thing, but the line used in the end something else. This wouldn't be the first time we've seen that, and I'm certain that it won't be the last. -- sulfur (talk) 14:58, May 10, 2013 (UTC) :::*scurries off to watch the DVD version of the episode*--Marhawkman (talk) 19:13, May 14, 2013 (UTC) :::The DVD has the stardate of 5267.6 PRINTED on the front as part of the episode listing.--Marhawkman (talk) 19:16, May 14, 2013 (UTC) :::It's also used in the DVD menus. But, Kirk's opening monologue gives the stardate as 52.2. The captions match the english dialogue. I guess the Shat flubbed his first line in the episode. :D--Marhawkman (talk) 19:26, May 14, 2013 (UTC) ::Note that there is mention made of the stardate inconsistency already. That note could simply be expanded to note the other languages and what's printed in the DVD set. -- sulfur (talk) 19:37, May 14, 2013 (UTC)